La chute des Sycomores
by Hibernum
Summary: Comme une réponse anachronique à l'amertume crépusculaire de Jack, c'est la dernière chute de Ianto qui est racontée ici.


**LA CHUTE DES SYCOMORES**

Lorsqu'il tombe, abandonné par ses jambes désormais cotonneuses, il a l'impression que c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il s'effondre. Pourtant, dieu sait que son existence a été rythmée par de nombreuses chutes. Succinctement, il se rappelle de son premier genou écorché, dont la couleur carmin l'avait effrayé. Il était _stupidement_ tombé de la balançoire, comme lui avait vertement fait remarquer son père alors qu'il pleurait. Et puis, il en avait eu d'autres écroulements. Lorsqu'il s'était essayé au skateboard quand il avait quinze ans – une idée vraiment déplorable. Il y avait aussi eu la fois où avait glissé sous une pluie torrentielle pour atterrir, pantelant, aux pieds d'une Lisa hilare. Mais la chute la plus effrayante de sa vie lui revient aussi en mémoire ; la fois où il est tombé du sycomore, cet arbre gigantesque qui trônait dans le jardin de son arrière grand-père. Il s'était cassé le bras ce jour-là ; il en a gardé pour l'arbre une étrange fascination. Enfin, il se souvient de la chute de son capitaine dans ses bras, chute qui les avait violemment précipités au sol dans une position équivoque. Il se remémore un instant la chaleur sourde qui avait envahi son visage lorsqu'il avait dû affronter les lèvres d'un homme, si proches des siennes. Il se rappelle de sa honte cuisante et du désir inattendu qui étaient montés en lui, enivrés par le parfum musqué qu'il sentait dans le cou de son supérieur.

Mais aujourd'hui, il sait que c'est différent. Il sait que c'est la dernière fois que son corps lui fait défaut. Ses jambes ont déjà abandonné le navire ; elles gisent sous lui, inutiles et désarticulées. Il n'a même pas la force d'essayer de leur impulser un dernier soupçon de vie. Il n'en voit pas l'intérêt. Il sait que c'est la fin. Il préfère octroyer toute l'énergie qu'il lui reste à serrer les bras qui agrippent les siens avec fougue.

Il frissonne et songe avec amertume que c'est la dernière fois qu'il ressent ces délicats soubresauts dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il a entendu des milliers d'histoire sur le froid de la mort qui envahi doucement le corps des condamnés. Il se dit que ce n'est pas exact. La torpeur qui grandit en lui n'a rien d'une chape de plomb glacée. C'est plutôt une douce apathie qui prend possession de ses membres et qui étouffe sa douleur.

Son souffle se fait court mais il essaye d'ignorer ses poumons qui se noient dans l'air empoisonné. Il a encore tant de choses à dire aux yeux bleus engloutis qui l'observent avec l'intensité du désespoir. Il a envie de leur dire qu'il n'a pas peur. Il est même surpris d'accepter aussi bien qu'il va mourir. Mais à la place de mots de réconfort, ce sont des sanglots qui franchissent ses lèvres désormais sèches.

L'angoisse le submerge. Mais ce n'est pas la peur de mourir qui l'assaille. C'est partir sans pouvoir dire tout ce qui le hante qui le terrorise. Il a encore tant de choses à exprimer. Les sentiments qui grondent en lui ne trouveront jamais de réponse. Le vide et le doute qu'il laissera derrière lui lui font mal. Il n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Une immense tristesse l'envahit parce qu'il sait que ce qu'il a à dire restera lettre morte. À ce stade, tous les mots qui franchiront ses lèvres passeront pour une tentative désespérée de marquer l'esprit de l'homme qui le regarde s'éteindre. Pourtant, il les pense, ces mots qu'il prononce dans un souffle de regret.

Et soudain, la terrible vérité lui saute aux yeux, comme un ultime coup de poignard qui achève le travail de sape de la mort qui se profile. Il sait à présent que l'homme qui le sert dans ses bras l'oubliera. Il n'est même pas capable de lui mentir correctement. Les moments qu'il a passés avec lui et qui revêtent une si grande importance aux yeux de Ianto s'effaceront bientôt, comme pourrissaient les feuilles mortes du sycomore au sortir de l'automne. Il n'a été qu'un passe-temps dans la vie d'un immortel. Une bagatelle qui s'oublie. Et cela lui fait mal. Il aurait aimé avoir la carrure de quelqu'un d'important. De quelqu'un qu'on n'oublie pas. Mais il n'a été que le majordome, le _coffee boy_ à qui on délègue les tâches ingrates et qu'on embrasse à la dérobée dans les recoins sombres. La douleur qu'il ressent tout à coup dans la poitrine n'a rien à voir avec le poison qui le dévore.

Et pourtant … Et pourtant il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas aimé mourir autrement ou dans d'autres bras. Il s'éteint sans que le sens de sa vie ait disparu. Il meurt au service de l'homme qu'il aime. Alors pour la dernière fois, il plonge ses yeux gris dans les prunelles obscurcies par le chagrin de son capitaine et il abdique. Ses yeux se ferment doucement. Lorsque les larmes de Jack Harkness s'écoule sur son visage, il s'est déjà échappé vers l'obscur. Ils ne sent pas non plus les lèvres mourantes de son amant qui embrasent les siennes une dernière fois.

Lorsque les militaires entrent dans la salle 456, ils découvrent deux corps, enlacés. Deux hommes. Et pas un n'a un geste de dégoût ou un mot graveleux et moqueur. Parce qu'il y a quelque chose de beau dans l'ultime étreinte de ces cadavres. Quelque chose qu'ils ne parviennent pas à définir.

Et quand ils procèdent à la levée des corps, chacun d'entre eux a un petit pincement au cœur. Ils ne se l'expliquent pas. Tous tairons l'étrange sentiment qu'ils ont ressenti, mais aucun d'entre eux n'oubliera l'enlacement des sycomores abattus.


End file.
